


One of These Days

by holdingdaylight



Series: 14 Days of Quaranklaine [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdingdaylight/pseuds/holdingdaylight
Summary: Kurt begins to wonder if New York will ever feel like home.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: 14 Days of Quaranklaine [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681816
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	One of These Days

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14: New York City!!
> 
> And we did it! 14 days (13 but shh). I'm proud of myself for pushing through, for getting back into this space that I love so much, and creating more worlds for Kurt and Blaine to fall in love with. 
> 
> I'm proud of you, Lex, for doing this with me. This is a scary time but you gave me something to look forward to and be happy about. So this one is for you.

Their landlord raises the rent again, which should be considered a crime of some sort, because there’s no way their apartment is worth the price he’s asking for. Especially when their AC unit doesn’t even work, leaving Kurt and Blaine to fend for themselves in the sweltering and humid heat of New York City.

Last week Kurt was late to his audition because the MTA was created to ruin his life, or to at least make his life that much more difficult, so now he sits inside his too-hot apartment and constantly refreshes his email for a confirmation he knows won’t appear.

One of their neighbours is cooking something with fish, while another neighbour is busy yelling at her husband to ‘do something about the damn AC!’ for the hundredth time today, and all that combined with the heat makes being home unbearable. 

Kurt decides to take his chances with the city, lacing up his shoes and making his way down the seven flights of stairs - because along with the AC, their elevator is also out of order.

The heat wraps around Kurt and clings to his skin as soon as he’s outside, making him feel filthy all over even though he hasn’t even moved. It’s the one thing he hasn’t been able to adjust to since coming here. He is constantly _sticky_ during the summer, and frozen in the winter. 

Everything else . . . Kurt is familiar with everything else. 

He walks along their street, with its familiar noises and smells, until he’s out of their neighbourhood. 

If it weren’t so hot out, maybe he would walk to Times Square, or Bryant Park, because while New York stays the same, the people are always changing. He used to sit in the park just to people watch, observing the locals and the tourists all experiencing what he used to consider magic.

It was in the air. You could open your window at night and breathe it in and hear it. He sleeps with his window open for that very reason.

It’s not that it isn’t magical anymore, because when Kurt closes his eyes he can still feel it. It doesn’t take much to take him back to the moment he walked into Times Square and stood on the red staircase, and felt so big and so small and so right for the first time in his life.

He had to be here, and now here he is.

But it feels like he’s still waiting for something to happen, for that moment when he knows he’s made it and that he’s actually meant to be here.

He’s done everything one could do here; all the museums, parks and galleries, all the tourist attractions. He’s seen the fireworks from the beach at Coney Island and he’s skated across the ice of Rockefeller at Christmastime. He’s done it all by himself and then again with Blaine.

What if this is it?

New York never changes. What if Kurt doesn’t either?

Or worse, what if they both change, and end up not working out together?

Kurt can’t stand their apartment or their neighbours or their landlord. The heat makes him sick sometimes. One of these days he might lay down in the subway tracks just so the MTA can screw him over one last time.

One of these days, he might hate New York City, and then he won’t know what home really is.

The humidity becomes too much for Kurt, his back slick with sweat and his shirt soaked through. He turns around for their apartment, considering hailing a taxi before deciding if he walks he can pickup takeout on the way back, that way he won’t have to deal with dinner when Blaine gets home from class.

He calls in his and Blaine’s usual order and picks it up, using it as his incentive to climb up the seven flights of stairs back to their apartment. The neighbours are done yelling, and the fish scent has faded, so at least he has that going for him.

Kurt unlocks the front door, and expects to be hit with a wave of heat and humidity, but is instead greeted by a cool and gentle breeze.

“Hey, you’re home,” Blaine says over his shoulder, standing at their small kitchen table with an electric fan. “I decided it was time to give in and get a fan. Hopefully it’ll help cool the place down until we can fix the AC.” He turns around, his smile fading when he sees Kurt. “Oh, you bought dinner?”

“I cannot be bothered to cook in this heat, Blaine.”

“No, it’s not that.” Blaine laughs, and with a nod of his head he indicates to the coffee table in the living room. “I picked up dinner too.”

Kurt looks to the cartons on the table that are identical to the ones in his hands and begins to laugh. He could be mad, at himself and at Blaine, for not telling the other what they were doing. 

Instead he sighs, and leans over the takeout in his hands to kiss Blaine on the mouth, because even if he never changes and New York always stay the same, so will his love for Blaine, and Kurt can always find home in that.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned and keep an eye on the [Quaranklaine twitter page](http://twitter.com/quaranklaine) because we're not quite done with Klaine!! Thank you all for doing this with me.


End file.
